Si tu étais encore là
by Xais
Summary: Selina est bouleversée par le collier qu'elle a reçue. Est-ce que Bruce serait encore en vie ?


Selina n'en revenait pas. Face à son miroir, elle admirait le collier de perles blanches qui ornait son cou. Elle passa ses fins doigts sur le bijou pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage. Elle serait si fort l'écrin de l'objet dans son autre main que ses phalanges en étaient blanchies. Ses pensées fusaient dans sa tête, et la jeune femme était incapable de les ordonner. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas se détacher. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait vite refoulé l'idée qu'Alfred lui ait envoyé ce présent, il aurait préféré le lui donner en mains propres. Seul Bruce pouvait le lui avoir offert. Or, Selina avait vu cette explosion au dessus de l'océan, le ciel enflammé alors que la Batmobile volait en morceaux, carbonisée par cette chaleur. Mais alors, si Bruce avait bel et bien survécu par elle-ne-savait quel moyen, pourquoi ne pas être venu la voir ? Ou tout du moins laisser un mot avec le collier ? Pourquoi laisser le doute planer sur sa possible mort ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Selina, et elle était incapable d'y répondre. Elle enleva finalement la parure, la reposant avec délicatesse dans sa boite de velours, qu'elle laisser ouverte sur la commode, au pied du miroir mural. Elle se dirigea à pas lents jusqu'à la fenêtre, contournant le lit. En s'appuyant contre le châssis, son regard se porta de lui-même sur l'étendue d'eau en contre bas, cherchant l'endroit précis ou tout s'était fini. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du mal qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même, son regard fuit ce point imaginaire. Ses yeux se baissèrent jusqu'à tomber sur la rue au pied de son appartement. Des enfants jouaient sur le trottoir, de jeunes personnes mangeaient un hot-dog entre amis, d'autres encore se tenaient la main entre amoureux, profitant simplement de la vie. La brune avait envie de hurler. Elle ne supportait pas que tous ces gens soient heureux alors que leur sauveur à tous venait de mourir. Elle avait envie d'étrangler à mains nues tous ces couples joyeux s'affichant dans la rue. Elle ne pouvait les regarder sans que son cœur se serre et souffre de rage, alors qu'elle même n'avait plus le droit à ce bonheur. Jamais elle ne se sentirait la force d'être au bras d'un homme à nouveau, alors que Bruce lui avait était arraché alors qu'il l'aimait Ou du moins, elle l'espérait qu'il l'ait aimé. Car pour elle, il hantait ses pensées, de jour comme de nuit. Mais, s'il l'avait aimé, se serait-il sacrifié ? Une voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était là son devoir, tandis qu'une autre la narguait, lui disant qu'il avait préféré la mort à son amour pour elle. Perdue, seule et confuse, Selina se laissa glisser contre le mur, rejoignant le sol sans délicatesse. Elle ne put contenir plus longtemps les larmes brulantes qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre elle-même, alors quelle autre solution lui restait-il que de se laisser dévorer par son chagrin ? Ses larmes accompagnées de sanglots coulaient à flot de ses yeux rougit, sans qu'elle chercha à les essuyer. Ses pensées franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, et elle se surprit elle-même à entendre le son rauque et faible sortir de sa bouche.

« Oh Bruce... Tu me manques tellement. »

Ses mots se perdirent dans la solitude de son appartement, et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Malgré le bruit de ses pleurs raisonnant dans la pièce, elle entendit le plancher craquer. Elle se releva vivement, pensant avoir à faire à un intrus. Elle se tut pour écouter les bruits de pas venant vers sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de se battre s'il le fallait, qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de se défendre. Enfin, une silhouette apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Prise de stupeur, la jeune femme fut tétanisée sur place. Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, un tour de son esprit, un rêve peut-être. Rêve ou cauchemar d'ailleurs, elle n'aurait su le dire en ce moment précis. Mais une chose était sure : elle allait se réveiller. D'un instant à l'autre. Dans quelques secondes. Encore. Bientôt. Maintenant. Mais rien ne vint. L'homme s'avança d'un pas. Non, Selina ne dormait pas. Le sang sembla de nouveau alimenter son cerveau, qui jusque là avait été incapable d'une quelconque décision, ainsi que son cœur qui avait raté quelques battements.

« Bruce. »

Un murmure. Un simple mot prononcé qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Il était là. A quelques mètres. Devant elle. En un seul morceau. En vie. Elle combla la distance de quelques enjambées rapides avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Et pleura. Comme une petite fille qui avait perdu son doudou. Ou comme une femme qui venait de retrouver la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et qui avait pris tant de place dans son cœur en si peu de temps. Elle releva sa tête jusque là nichée dans le creux de son cou, posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Bruce, et plongea son regard embué dans le sien.

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. J'ai eu si peur, j'étais si perdue. Pourquoi Bruce ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée ? On aurait pu partir, juste tous les deux, on aurait pu... »

Sa voix se brisa, et la jeune femme fut incapable de continuer. Les mains de l'homme posées sur ses épaules et ses bras protecteurs entourant ce corps qui semblait si fragile, resserra son étreinte.

« Je t'ai laissé pour mieux te retrouver Selina. Maintenant, je suis là. Et je t'aime. »

Les paroles de l'homme tirèrent un sourire à la jeune femme. Elle s'était imaginé milles scénarios de possibles retrouvailles avec cet homme. Mais aucun n'était si parfait. Chacun de ses mots avait fait chavirer le cœur de la brune un peu plus. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et souffla dans un murmure quelques mots.

« Je t'aime plus encore Bruce. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'une quelconque répartie, ses lèvres allèrent trouver les siennes. Selina aurait voulu que ce baiser passionné ne s'arrête jamais.


End file.
